ONESHOT YU YU HAKUSHO
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: Shukakku is an orphaned raccoon demon who is taken in by Hiei and Kurama. When she is injured will her crush find out her secret or will Uncle Yusuke just embaress her? KoenmaXoc some characters may be OOC


I know this is a one-shot and I haven't worked on my stories in a while but I thought I'd give u this until I get this up arigato gozaimasu for reading my stories.

"Hiei, when we fight him, don't look in his eyes. Don't look or you'll be lost."

"Hn."

"Hiei!"

"Fine."

"Arigato, Hiei."

I stood from my crouched position in front of my friend. Inhaling deeply, I opened my senses to the world around me. My mind flashed back to when I first met Kurama and Hiei.

_Terror gripped me as I fled through the woods. My lungs burning as a painful stitch worked its way in my side. My panicked breathing came out in sobs as I heard the growling get louder. My speed was slowing as my legs started to tremble. I heard a whoosh behind me as I felt something tear into my back. I screamed as I felt my muscles start to freeze. 'No! I'm paralyzed! Inari!!! Someone Help Me Please!' I screamed in my mind as I collapsed to the ground. Twelve years old and dying at the feet of a spider demon. Or a flock of spider demons, judging by the heavy vibrations on the ground. I fell curled in a ball as my muscles tightened leaving my neck at a weird torturing angle as I saw the spider demons surround me. I screamed in my mind wishing that my family wasn't already dead. 'Mother, Father, Brothers, sisters forgive me.' I sobbed in my mind. _

_The leader started to wrap me in a cocoon when their screams started. I heard growling and screams that grew in intensity. The spiders started to hiss. Metallic ringing filled the air, overlapping one another until it was almost deafening. My heart rate accelerated. I felt tears slide from my covered eyes. The feeling started to return in my limbs. I clumsily tried to free myself from the webbing, cutting myself several times in the process. I finally got one hand free and through the outer wrappings before I succumbed to the blackness that encroached steadily into my vision. Hiei and Kurama were patrolling the area outside of their land when they heard the spider demons. They saw me fall when they arrived in the area and quickly assessed the enemies. The spider demons fell quickly and easily to them. They were about to leave when Kurama saw my hand outside of the webbing, my fingers twitching from the poison. They took my in and upon searching through my memories with the jagon, learned that I was an orphan. They adopted me and Hiei taught me to use a katana. Kurama had showed me how to manipulate plants which I picked up easier than the sword fighting. I guess being a raccoon you are close to nature. Mukuro, though never really taking a parenting role was my "grandmother" she taught me politics and how to read and write. I surpassed even the smartest tutors that they had brought in to teach me in a matter of months. When I had successfully learned how to sword fight and was almost as good as Hiei. They bought me a katana that could split in half. It wasn't two katanas in one, it really could split in half with a little demon energy. When I turned seventeen, I was allowed to go on patrols through Alaric with Hiei and or Kurama depending on who would be patrolling that day. It kept the villages safe in and around the territory. _

_It was days before my eighteenth birthday when we felt a powerful energy flare up in the forest. "S-class." I muttered my tail bristling in anger. _

My eyes opened as I was woken out of my thoughts.

"Shuka, let's go."

"Hai." I unsheathed my katana, flaring my ki, a little it split in two. Without a noise we flitted through the trees until we came upon its resting place.

'He sets up camp quickly doesn't he? Hay-hay?'

'Are u nervous? You haven't called me that since you first started talking again.'

'Hai, I've never fought one this powerful before.'

'You'll be fine Coon.'

I turned my head slightly my eyes catching Hiei's . I smiled before nodding my face serious again. We sprung from the trees, katanas raised in attack. The demon opened its eyes and swung. Hiei quickly dodged, but I grabbed the paw and hung on as hard as I could. I jumped off as it swung its paw upwards to try and shake me off. I sliced its paw off as it tried to crush me between its toes.

'What kind of demon is this?'

'A mixture between basilisk and lion.' Came Hiei's reply in my mind

'I can smell the snake but not the lion.'

'Be careful, Kurama would kill me if I let harm come to his "kit".'

'Oh, and I wouldn't be in trouble if you got hurt?'

'Not as bad.'

'Let's just kill this thing.'

'With pleasure.'

I let a growl sound in my throat as I went for its eyes. I closed mine tightly before it could focus on me. Slashing blindly with Hiei yelling directions in my head I blinded the Basilion in two swipes. I fell out of the air landing gracefully in front of the collapsed demon. I stabbed it in the heart, making a clean kill.

"How'd I do?"

"Goo- Shuka look out!"

I turned around just as The Basilisk swung its paw. I felt my ribs crack and three break, one puncturing my lung before I felt the claws tear into me. I hit the ground and rolled into a tree, my head cracking sharply against the bark. I felt Hiei's ki flare as he growled low in his throat. The Basilion's scream rang throughout the forest before ending adruptly. I felt my vision going black as Hiei flitted to where I laid almost half a mile from the dead Basilion.

"Shit, Shuka hold on. Stay with me."

"I…..I'm……here….Hay-Hay."

"I'll get you home, You'll see Kurama soon."

Hiei flitted as fast as he could to get back to the castle. He leapt over the gate before it had a chance to open. Bursting through the doors he yelled for Kurama.

"Get the healers!" Kurama yelled hearing the panicked yell and feeling the low energy from me.

Mukuro ran behind Kurama, her cybernetics whirring.

"Hurry up!" she yelled her voice cracking as ahe felt fear grip her heart.

I felt tears fall down my face as my vision came and went. My breaths gurgled as blood filled my lung.

"K…Kura!" I cried as my eyes barely focused on Kuramas face. His gold eyes were worried and looked glassy. His demon form appeared when he saw me in Hiei's arms.

Mukuro stood behind Kurama her flesh hand on his shoulder.

"Mu……ku…."

"Hiei, we need to get her in the regeneration chamber."

"You want to put her in a tube?"

"It's the same one you went in when you got cut in half. It healed you completely."

"Fine."

"Get her in the R.C quickly!"

They cut away the shred of clothing before putting the breathing apparatus over my face.

I felt the liquid surround me as I was suspended in it's slimy texture.

I heard muffled words as I felt sleep take me.

**---------------------------------3 Days Later----------------------------------------------------------**

"Her ribs are completely healed and so is the punctured lung. The open wounds will be healed in less than a day. There is one however on her back that is particularly deep. The claw must have caught her when she spun from the hit. It will take slightly longer to heal. But it can heal outside of the tank. It will scar. But she will be fine." The healer turned back to his monitoring console. Kurama and Hiei stood in front of the tank. Their eyes checking the closing wounds.

"Fox, I—"

"I know Firebug. It wasn't anybody's fault except for that demon and its dead now. Just be happy that she is alive. I'm kinda wondering though, whether or not she is part cat. She does seem to have nine lives. Or rather three now."

Hiei couldn't help but smirk and let a quiet chuckle escape him.

"She might not be ours by blood, but she can still give us gray hair."

"My lords?" The healer said, "She is ready to come out now."

Hiei nodded as Kurama sent a servant to get a robe quickly. The liquid stated to drain slowly lowering me onto my knees, leaving me crumpled against the side of the tank. My hair was plastered to my face and down my back from floating around my head. My eyes slowly opened as I saw the Healer gently take the apparatus off my face. I coughed as I felt the tube slide out of my throat. The healer backed away to turn off the tank as Kurama quickly walked forward. I tried to stand unsteadidly on my own. I slipped on the puddle left on the bottom of the tank and slid partway down the side of the tank. Kurama draped the robe around me as he picked my up. My hair stuck to my face and I knew my tail didn't fair any better.

"Come on kit, Lets get you cleaned up and get that final scratch sewed up."

I could only nod my throat to sore for talking.

I definetly felt better after my shower. I sat on my bed as Kurama carefully combed my hair dry mindful of the cut on my back. He ordered me to lay on my stomach as he carefully sewed up my back.

"Kura, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare everyone like that I thought it was dead I should have chopped off its head."

"You sensed its heart stop beating before you turned around yes?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought back

"Yes. Its heart stopped beating."

"Then It wasn't your fault. You killed it. It just didn't want to die yet, and wanted to take you with it. It didn't get its wish did it?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Listen to me, Shukakku, you are my kit. Even if its not my blood you are still my kit. If you burn your arm like you did a couple months ago I would still be scared. You are my daughter as much as you're Hiei's. Even if you aren't blood you are still the best daughter any one can ask for."

"I scared really bad didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but you scared Hiei more. He may not admit it but he hardly ever left you while you were healing. The only times he left was when Mukuro and I dragged him to our room so he could sleep. I even had to slip sleeping herbs into his tea in order FOR him to sleep."

I felt my eyes well up with tears as I listened to Kurama's words. Hiei opened the door and poked his head in.

"Why is she crying?"

He asked shutting the door behind him.

"Hay-hay!" I cried running to him. I fell to my knees hugging him as I cried. He knelt down cradling me as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Hn. That's why you're crying. Silly onna . You scare me every damn day."

"Really?"

"Yes, your cooking is horrific."

I gave a watery laugh as Kurama knelt next to Hiei and wiped away my tears.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Shuka."

"Hn. Get dressed. Yusuke and the big oaf are coming to see if your ok as well as that little toddler."

"You know just as well as I do that Koenma is fully adult now."

"Hn."

The door shut behind them as I heard their conversation continue as they walked down the hall.

I couldn't help but grin. Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Oaf, I mean, Kuwabara are coming and they'll bring Aunt Keiko and Aunt Yukina too! Koenma I giggled as I thought about him. Who cares if he was WAY older than me. I blushed as I remembered when I saw him last time. 'I wonder if Koenma will bring me a present since I missed my birthday when I was in the tank?'

'Hn. Those thoughts are going to get you in trouble kit. Now get down here before I tell Koenma and Kurama your thoughts.'

With a squeak I finished buttoning my green dress. It had a low back so the bandages on my back wouldn't get pulled off. I ran downstairs to greet everybody.

"Uncle Yusuke! Aunt Keiko!"

"Hey! There she is! See Keiko she's fine."

"Ok I believe you."

The door opened as a servant showed Uncle Kuwabara and Aunt Yukina in.

"Uncle Kuwabara! Aunt Yukina!" I cried.

I jumped into Uncle Kuwabara's arms to give him a hug. He spun me around in a circle getting giggles out of me.

He set me down and I hugged Aunt Yukina. She was a couple inches taller than I was but I didn't care. She was my favorite Aunt. She would heal me with out Hiei or Kurama knowing I was hurt. She also was the one I confided in. She used to be the only one who knew of my infatuation with Koenma. Until Hiei read my thoughts.

I made sure to picture Koenma with out a shirt and watched Hiei choke on his tea. Kurama looked at him with concern as a slight blush appeared on Hiei's face. I giggled and turned back around only to come nose to nose with Koenma. A blush covered my face as I looked in his eyes. His brown eyes made my knees buckle. We stepped away quickly, not looking at each other blushes apparent on our faces.

"Glad you're ok, Shukakku."

"Yeah, glad you came."

"Um, Shu-"

I cut him off.

"Yes?"

He looked at me and turned towards me he went to open his mouth to finish his sentence when I was pushed from behind and I bumped into Koenma. My lips crashed into his as we both tumbled to the floor.

Uncle Yusuke started laughing as I quickly scrambled backwards. I tried to get up but fell back down on my butt from my dress. I was horrified and covered my face tears threatening to fall. I heard Keiko yell at Yusuke for pushing me.

"Oh, please Keiko! They're both in love with each other they just needed a push to realize that!" His loud mouth said.

My eyes widened as I looked over to where Koenma was. He was still on the floor, His face became redder when we locked gazes. I felt my face heat again as we stared at each other.

Kurama cleared his throat.

"I think we will leave you two here. Come meet us in the library when your ready to join us."

They left us alone, for five minutes we just stared at each other before I dropped my gaze and played with the hem of my dress.

I didn't notice that Koenma had stood until I saw his hand appear in front of my face.

"Need help up?"

"Thank You."

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. I brushed my skirt off and stood in front of him incredibly shy.

"Shukakku, what I was going to say before Yusuke's little feat was, I have loved you for a very long time and……..Well, um………I've been speaking with Kurama……and he has agreed to let me court you if you wish it."

My eyes shot up and I saw Koenma scratching the back of his head while looking at the floor. He looked so sheepish. I giggled. His eyes snapped up to mine as I smiled at him a blush staining my cheeks.

"I would love it if you courted me."

He grinned and claimed my lips in his before taking my arm to join everybody in the library.


End file.
